


Left Behind

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Post 4x22, Season Finale, dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x21/4x22 because pain is real and Captain Swan needs love. </p><p>Killian feels, Emma moments. Captain Charming moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Everything happened too quickly.

 

_Emma._

 

He felt his chest tighten as his eyes met the dagger that lay on the ground. No one moved, it was as if they couldn't. Mary Margaret let out a sob before burying herself into her husband. Robin tightened his grip on Regina who was letting out silent tears herself. But he just stood, numb and alone.

 _Emma. No._ The flash of darkness reentered his mind as he pleaded her to stay, her response what he longed to hear anytime but now.

Regina was the first one to move. She slowly walked to the dagger, her body shaking slightly. Killian never moved his eyes off the spot she stood, afraid he'd crumple in an instance. David allowed himself to look ahead as he cradled his wife, tears bubbling in his eyes as well.

"Someone needs to take this" Regina let out a staggered breath and she picked up the dagger "until we know what to do, we need to keep it safe." Her eyes shot to Killian in an instance. She remembered what Emma had told her in the Enchanted Forest, she loved him. Walking towards the pirate she said in between breaths, "She would want someone she trusts and someone who would do anything for her." Looking to David and Mary Maragret she said, "They need someone who is willing to take on that responsibility for them." David nodded sadly and Regina looked back at Hook. Raising his eyes finally, Regina saw him more broken than she ever imagined he could be.

"I would protect her with my life, but the temptation to summon her would be to hefty on me." He choked back tears knowing Regina still heard his sobs. "You take it. Come up with a plan and you'll know where to find me." His face was defiant. Giving David one last glance, he took off towards the docks. Regina stood motionless again as Robin came to her side.

"He needs time." Robin said reassuringly. "We all do."

 

******

**Three Weeks Later**

Stagnant, Killian sat on the floor of his ship, rum in his hand and a pile of paper circling his body. Every piece had paragraphs of writings and tear stains throughout. Taking another swig, Killian lost it. Throwing the bottle across the room, it shattered, falling to the ground.

 _Third one this week_ , he thought.

Picking up a page, he began to read it as tears threatened to spill.

_Emma,_

_It's been Lord knows how many days now. I've failed you again. I didn't take the dagger and instead I now sit on the Jolly wasting away._

_Your boy came around the first couple of days, telling me you'd be alright, but stopped as of recent. Why did you do it?_

_Why did you let the Crocodile live so that you could carry his burden? I need you, your family needs you-_

A tear stain hit the page there, he broke down again reading it. Sobbing he ran his hand threw his hair after throwing the page aside. A noise stopped him. Someone above deck. Pulling his knees towards him, he waited in silence.

"Hook!" The Prince. Of course, he finally mustered the courage to tend to his duty of caring for his people. "Hook, I know you're here. Just come up!" Silencing himself even more, he hit his head against the wall behind him. "That's it, I'm coming down." Quickly down the steps he came, stopping at the last one. "What the-" Shooting a look at Killian, he soberly said, "you're a wreck, Killian."

"Thanks mate, of course I would've tidied up if I had a warning." Grimly he spat out the words in bitterness, slurring slightly. David gave him a disapproving look and walked towards him, stepping over piles of things thrown about.

"We miss her too." He said it in a soft voice, squatting down to Killian's eye level. "Don't think you're alone in this." Killian wouldn't make eye contact, afraid of crying.

"You lost a lot, mate, I won't deny you that." He heaved in a breath to keep down tears. "But I lost EVERYTHING." David looked up slightly, cracking in fear of crying, himself. "Unless she's returned, I don't know how to live."

"Well, as a matter of fact..." That's when he heard footsteps above. Looking at David, Killian tensed.

"You don't mean-" Letting a tear fall finally, Killian saw David grin slightly with tears welling in his eyes.

"Regina summoned her after creating a incantation to resist any dark magic that might follow her." David sucked in a breath. "Sounds like the first place she thought to come was here" Killian lit up and clumsily stood to his feet when he heard her..

“Killian…?” David and he exchanged glances before bounding up the stairs. There she was, beautiful, standing on his ship. Stuck in his stance, he stared speechless. “Killian.” She let out a sigh of relief as she walked towards him. Stopping with a couple feet between them, he gave a slight smile.

“Wha-how..you’re okay?” Killian mustered the words out in drunken slurs, gaping. Fearing he was in a dream, he continued to gap.

“Okay is a relevant term.” Realizing her dad was behind him, she gave David a smile. “Hi, dad.” David let out a whimper and walked to hug her. Pushing her hand in front, she shook her head. “No.”

Killian came out of his stare and cleared his throat. “Love, what’s the matter?”

“I-uh” She looked down. “I don’t want to hurt you…” She refused to look up and actually began to turn away. Killian made the first step. Shuddering, she placed her arms in front, “no. Killian, please.”

“Nothing can possibly hurt me more than these weeks have.” His arms were circling her now. The agony of the weeks suddenly forcing his entire being on her. She reluctantly returned the embrace as he swore he heard her sob.

“I’ll give you two a moment...please come home, sweetie.” David walked by them, placed a hand on Killian’s shoulder and kissed Emma’s head before leaving the ship.

“Emma, I’m so sorry.” Releasing from the hug she gave him a confused glare. There was something different her eyes, darker almost.

“What are you even saying?” Her voice was louder than usual, more forceful than usual. Catching her tone, she more calmly said, “what could you possibly be sorry for, Killian?”

“Failing you.” The sadness in his eyes shone bright before he looked down. Grabbing his face in her hands, she forced it up. (The gesture was unlike anything he remembered from her, seemingly harsher, more tense)

“How have YOU failed ME? You’ve done everything for me, more than I am deserving of.” She backed away, magic fuming from her hands, dark magic. Worried, he came closer and calmed her by rubbing her arms. She whimpered. “I’m so sorry, Killian. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“The darkness, love.” Turning her to face him, he touched her face. “You’re fighting it beautifully and it wants to win. Keep at it.” She looked at him wickedly before slowly fading in a calm, saddened face.

“Thank you..I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, love.” With that, he kissed her with the loving tenderness of being missed for so long. “I love you too, by the way.”


End file.
